frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter three
| airdate = | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = | next = }}Meanwhile, back at the palace of Arendelle, a man in a suit sat on a chair in front of a portrait of Anna as a younger red-headed man entered. "Ah, Admiral Westergard of the Southern Isles, I presume" "Well, I prefer Prince Hans, really" the red-headed man answered. "You call yourself a prince. I think you're a little low in the royal family to be called that, dear boy" "What did you summon me here for, exactly?" "Tell me Hans, how many brothers do you have again?" "(sigh) Twelve. Twelve older brothers" "Twelve, you say? Well, I see your parents have been busy. But still, the thirteenth prince, eh? That was always the unlucky number" "So, I suppose your attitude means you're the Duke of Weasel-town" "Former...Duke. And it's Weselton, thank you" "Right, sure. Sure. Well, sir. What did you want with me?" Hans asked. "I need your help, Hans. After the humiliation I received in my own kingdom, I vowed to retain power once again. And you obviously know what it's like to work hard for something you're never going to get, and that's why you're going to help me" "Okay then" "For you see, had the previous princess not died all those years ago, she'd be queen by now. Perhaps she'd have been mature enough but, not that idiot sister of hers. But I on the other hand, have gotten quite used to ruling as regent in the three years since the king and queen's passing. Of course I can't exactly establish Arendelle as a democracy with Princess Anna in the way" "Well, I'd like to know which part I need to play in this" "I need you to woo her" "Excuse me? You realize she's like, eighteen" the 23 year old Hans said. "So what, it's still legal. Anyway, I need you to seduce her and when she least expects it..." the Duke said, before grabbing a knife and throwing it at the portrait. "You make a point quite vividly" Hans answered. "Good, I see great minds think alike, dear boy" the Duke said before trumpets were heard, then adding "(annoyed groan) well, duty calls. Tell me Hans. Do they celebrate the Spring Festival on the Southern Isles?" "I don't think so" "Well, should be quite the education then" Meanwhile, down in the square, Elsa hid in the crowds as she covered her face with a hooded cloak, under which she wore a teal sweetheart dress over a black turtleneck, her hair being wrapped around in a small bun in the back of her head. Elsa looked up to the castle to see Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow waving to her. Giving them a small smile back, Elsa looked to the crowd as a choir began singing. Choir: Winter's gone and spring is springing, shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold. Flowers abloom with odors pleasant. All of Arendelle is glad. Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents. Spring is good and Winter's bad. Olaf:(spoken) Hey! Choir: Winter's gone and spring is springing, shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing. We're done with being cold. We're...done...with...be...ing... Suddenly a masked female jumped onto the stage. Elsa recognized this person, though no one else seemed to as she cut into the song with Anna: Cold! (laughs) The female jester said "Hello, everybody, and welcome to Arendelle's Spring Festival! And I'll be your host today, but I think you may know me as little miss (pulls off mask) Princess Anna of Arendelle!" to a cheer from the crowd. Anna: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together I'm dancing fast so come and see. 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together So come along and dance with me! They say a princess is full of charm and grace They say she always knows her place They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose They say she's calm, they say she's kind They say she never speaks her mind or kicks up someone's big behind But you know me, we-ee-ee, we know better! The Duke saw her on the stage and said "what is she doing up there! She's not a performer" "I thought the princess could do what she wanted" Hans said. Anna: They say a princess, is super duper sweet. She doesn't fight(punches kid), she doesn't sweat(wipes forehead) and you never see her eat(crunches apple) They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee They say a princess wouldn't drug her tutor's tea (intoxicated tutor shouts gibberish) They say she's poised They say she's fair She never mentions UNDERWEAR! Or longs to see the world out there(falls off stage) Whoa! As Anna fell from the stage, Elsa quickly pulled off one of her gloves and put out some snow to soften her landing. Anna landed on the snow as some villagers helped her to her feet. "Thanks guys" Anna said as she turned around and briefly saw Elsa's face, recognizing the blue dress under the cloak. Elsa attempted to blend into the crowd, but Anna smiled a mischievous grin as she danced over and took Elsa's hand as she spun her around. Anna: Once a year, we throw a party here in town! Once a year, we turn Arendelle upside down Every man's a king and every king's a clown once again it's Topsy Turvy Day It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast Of Fools! Chorus: Topsy Turvy Anna: Everything is upsy-daisy Chorus: Topsy Turvy Anna: Everyone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day Elsa finally managed to blend herself in and waited in the crowd where Anna was looking around for her. Eventually she was able to slip her way out to breathe. Anna saw this and said "ladies and gentlemen, I give you Dorm the dancing pig", creating a distraction as she climbed a flag pole and used the rope to swing over to Elsa. Elsa looked up and would have screamed had Anna not crashed straight into her. As she picked herself up, Anna said "hey, sorry about th-hey, aren't that girl from the mountain?" "Uh-uh-um...no" "Yeah. Elsa, right?" "Look, I don't think we've ever me- "I can't believe you actually came. This is great" "Well, I was just...leaving" "But, it...just started. Don't you wanna have one good day outside your sanctuary? You know, see what the world is like?" Anna asked. Elsa turned back to her and pulled her hood down, revealing her face to Anna at last. Anna thought for a moment saying "do I...do I know you from somewhere?" "No. No you don't" "Oh okay. I was just sure I recognized you from somewhere" "Well, (fake laugh) I sure as heck don't know you" Elsa said as she tried to sneak away. Anna grabbed her arm and said "where are you going? The fun's only just started" "Now Anna. My lady, your highness. Princess, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk." "You sure? Cause, I could show you around if you want" "No, I can see Arendelle from up there anyway. I've always liked seeing things from birds-eye view" "Oh, okay" Anna said as Elsa walked away. Meanwhile, Olaf said "where's she going?" "Looks like she's coming back" Beatrix said. "But she's been there for barely a minute. She can't leave now" Elsa tried to keep her gloves on as she walked away, Anna still insisting as she grabbed her hand, accidentally pulling one of Elsa's gloves off. "No, Anna. I need that" "What? The glove?" Anna asked, this attracting the attention of the Duke. Elsa covered her hand and climbed up on a small stage with a spinning, circular table in the middle, trying not to draw attention to herself as she said "Yes. Just give me it and let me leave" "Oh, I see what's going on here" "No, shut up Anna" "You don't like dirt, do you?" "What? Oh yeah, yes (laughs) exactly. Yeah, dirt, eww. I hate the stuff, it gets all in your fingernails and it never comes out, you know. So I need the glove, now please give it back!" "What's so bad about dirt? Sure, it's gross but still, it's not gonna kill you. Unless it's like, you know...excrement or something. Do not ever, touch that stuff, I learnt that the hard way" "Will you just give me the glove!" Elsa snapped, her anxiety causing ice to blast from her ungloved hand, almost hitting Anna as it's sharp pointed edges went towards her. The Duke saw this and said "witchcraft! Guards, seize her!" "Wait stop" Anna said as she stood before Elsa, the guards pushing her out of the way as they threw their chained nets at the Snow Queen, wrapping around her feet and causing her to fall onto the spinning table. Elsa climbed to her knees and tried to flee, only for the Duke to grab some rope and lasso her neck. Elsa grabbed the rope on her throat and choked as she gasped for air, being quickly pulled back to the table as more chains wrapped around her hand and back. Her impact on the table had left a small cut on her left eyebrow where blood was slowly oozing from and down her face. Elsa was eventually able to break some chains, the sharp edges tearing her green dress as more wrapped around her. Eventually the ropes and chains were too much for her to handle, as Elsa was soon pinned to the table as she lowered her head and wept. Hans saw this and said "sir, are you sure this is right" "Monsters need to be stopped!" the Duke responded, only for the crowd to silence as everything froze. Elsa looked up from her chains and saw someone climbing onto the stage and approaching her. "It's okay, Elsa" Anna said as she knelt down next to the restrained Elsa. "You don't have to be afraid" Anna grabbed a small piece of cloth and wiped the blood and tears from Elsa's cheek. Anna looked in Elsa's eyes, suddenly losing her balance as she recognized the bright blue eyes. "Princess, get down from there at once!" the Duke ordered. "I will, I'm just helping someone who needs me. Hold still Elsa, I'm gonna cut you free" Anna said innocently. "I forbid you to release her!" the Duke barked, Anna quickly grabbing the chain lock and breaking it with her hands. Everyone gasped as she threw the chains from Elsa and helped her to her feet. "That's it, Anna. I've tried being fair to you but you've really crossed the line this time!" "Crossed the line? So, helping someone who needs it is crossing the line in your world? Well, some Regent you turned out to be!" "Silence!" "I guess that's why you were thrown out of Weasel-town!" "It's Weselton!" "And as long as I'm standing here, I'm not letting you touch a hair on her-wait. Where'd she go?" Anna said as she turned back to the table, only to see that Elsa had disappeared. Snow Queen chapter three Category:The Snow Queen chapters